Promises
by lowlaury
Summary: For Bade Prompts round #5. BADE texting.


**Written for Bade Prompts round #5. You should check out all the other stories for it, too! My prompt was _promises_, obviously. It was a great prompt, and I had many ideas, but I couldn't manage to write anything half decent. So you will have to bear with this.**

* * *

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_yo._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_yo?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Yes, yo._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_That's all you have to say?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_What, are you gonna give me a lesson on how to correctly start a text conversation now?_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Don't tell me you forgot._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Forgot what?_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Jade!_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_WHAT._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_It's our anniversary!_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Yeah I know._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Then why are you all... uncelebratory?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_That's not a word, Beck._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_You got what I meant anyway._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Yeah. You know that I don't like this cheesy lovey-dovey couple stuff._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_But today is special!_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_The last time I checked it was just an average Saturday._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Don't be like that._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Be like what_

**From: **Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Don't make me use that word that is not a word again._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I already told you. I'm not into this stuff._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_You _pretend_ that you aren't into this stuff._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I don't _pretend_, Beck.  
__Besides, I already have plans for today._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_WHAT_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_You read me._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Why did you make plans on our anniversary? ? ?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Why not_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_BECAUSE IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Woah chill, goldilocks._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Goldilocks?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Yeah. Goldilocks. Cause you have great hair and stuff.  
__I mean, it's not golden, obviously.  
__But I thought we could overlook that._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_I would find this cute if it wasn't for the fact that you made plans with other people on our anniversary._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Who said I made plans with other people?_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_YOU did! ! !_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_No, I said I had plans. I didn't say I had plans with other people._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_I hate you._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_You love me really._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_I do._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Promise?_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Let's save that for later... :)_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_What's that supposed to mean now? !  
__Are you trying to tell me that you don't love me.  
__Did you just lie to me? !  
__And I hate smiley faces._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Meet me at my RV later._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_What if I don't_

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_You will :)_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I hate smiley faces._

* * *

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I'm wearing it._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_I can see that. You're lying right next to me._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Don't ruin it now._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Ruin what?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I'm trying to say thanks, dumbo._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Oh. Then why are you texting me?_

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Because it's easier than actually saying it._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Okay._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Thanks for the ring necklace._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_It's not just a necklace  
__It's a promise._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Cheeseball._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_You accepted it.  
__That basically means that you are mine forever now._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_I'm not something you can _own_._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Forever.  
__And ever.  
__And ever._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Quit it._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_And ever._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_You should've told me that this 'promise' also involved you acting like a dork before I accepted your gift._

**From:** Beck  
**To:** Jade  
_Too late.  
__You're mine forever and ever.  
And I'm yours.  
__It's a promise._

**From:** Jade  
**To:** Beck  
_Shut up and kiss me already.  
__Dork._


End file.
